


The Healing Sapphire

by AquaKitty1864



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaKitty1864/pseuds/AquaKitty1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Episode 21 of Season 2. After the death of Jenna and John Elena must face the funeral. She can't manage it alone and in eyes of her true love… she finds needed comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda felt like Elena needed a hug so I had Damon give her one :)

Elena stood staring at the headstones in front of her. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert on one and now Jenna Summers and John Gilbert. The only parents she had left were gone. Tears filed her eyes as she tried to force them back.

She looked up from the headstone just in time to see Damon. The look in his eyes made her want to cry harder. For once in a really long time Elena saw true love and care in his eyes.

She surprised herself and others when she ran right into his waiting arms and buried her face into his chest and let her tears fall.

A loud growl was heard and Elena flinched knowing it was a jealous Stefan.

"Shh it's ok. Ignore him. I'm right here." Damon told her as he rubbed her back.

Elena relaxed into his arms and cried softly as he held her and soothed her.

Stefan ran over and touched her back. "Elena, Baby, its ok. I understand you might have gotten a bit overwhelmed and confused, but I'm right here, so come here let me hold you."

He gently tried to take her away from Damon and she screeched and clung tighter to him. "No!"

Damon glared at him and held her tighter. "I've got you; I've got you, shhhhh." He soothed.

Ric walked over and touched Stefan's shoulder. "Look, right now it doesn't matter who she turns to for comfort. What matters is she is NOT shutting us out or shutting down. All right, so let her be with whoever she wants to be."

"She is my girlfriend."

"Now is not the time, Stefan. Now back off." Damon said.

"Elena, don't forget who almost killed Jeremy, left you alone in a tomb filled with hungry vampires, forced you to drink his blood and countless other things." Stefan and with that walked away.

"Don't leave me!" Elena cried clinging to him with all her might. "I need you right now, don't leave me."

"Never, Elena, never will I ever leave you."

Ric touched her back gently. "Bonnie and Caroline are headed back to the car, Jeremy and I will be spending a few more minutes with Jenna and then we are headed back too. You take all the time you need and join us when you're ready."

Without waiting for a reply he walked away.

Once they were alone Damon gently lifted her face from his chest. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Elena nodded and stayed in his arms as they walked over to other section of the cemetery. Damon knelt down in front of a single headstone.

"Elena, meet my mother. Mom, this is Elena the girl I've been telling you about."

Elena looked to Damon in shock. Never had Stefan ever mentioned his mother before.

"Stefan never mentions her because he was so little when she died he hardly has any memories left of her. I tried for years after she died to keep her memory alive but he would get upset so I stopped." Damon told her as if reading her mind.

Elea nodded understanding. At first talking about their mom and dad with Jeremy upset him too.

"Say Hi, it's ok. She's really nice." Damon said with a smile.

"Hi?"

"Yes, you know the word you say when you want to greet someone?"

Elena giggled softly and shook her head. "I know that I mean…I'd be talking to a headstone…wouldn't I?"

"Look, Elena, I may not know where you go when you die, but I do know that wherever that is, they can hear us talking to them. I believe that. I come here a lot. Stefan thinks I'm out "eating people" or at the bar getting a drink, but I really come here and I talk to her. I always have."

"You believe they can hear us?" Elena asked softly now understanding why he took her here.

He nodded. "More than I believe anything else in this entire world."

"Um…Hi Mrs. Salvatore. It's nice to meet you." Elena said shyly.

"She's a little shy, but once she warms up to you you'll love her." Damon said as if her mom was sitting right next to them.

"Um…Hi?"

Damon chuckled. "Relax, Elena, talk to her like you'd talk to her if she was sitting here next to us. Pretend she is right next to me."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. She had never talked to her parents this way because she was scared that when she didn't hear a response it would make the loss feel more real and she wasn't sure she could handle the pain. "You did a great job raising your sons, Mrs. Salvatore. They're both perfect gentlemen."

"See Mom, I told you I'd behave myself."

"Now, Damon I wouldn't go that far." Elena teased getting more comfortable. "You do have your bad days. Mrs. Salvatore you have a very wonderful son, but he sometimes can be a bit of a bad-boy.

"Me? A bad boy? Never!" Damon faked hurt.

Elena giggled. "Yes you."

"Mommy, Elena hurt my feelings." Damon pouted making Elena giggle more, something she didn't expect to be doing at all today.

They felt the wind blow around them. "I think she agrees with me, Damon."

"Of course she does." Damon joked. "My mom always agrees with other females."

"That's because she knows females are always right, isn't that right Mrs. Salvatore?"

Elena nodded and smiled. "That's right."

Damon smiled at her. She was perfectly comfortable now. Which meant now he had to get her to do the next harder thing and talk to her own family.

"Well, we need to get going, Mom. Love you. I'll be back soon." Damon said.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore."

They both stood up and went back over to where they once were.

Elena froze when she saw her family's headstones.

"Now you understand why I had to you that. Talk to them, Elena. Talk to them like they're sitting right next to you."

"I can't." she whimpered.

"Yes, you can. I promise you, you can."

Elena shook her head.

"What if I come with you?"

"Jenna and John hated you." Elena said with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"So we will talk to your mom and dad. What about your mom, were you two close?"

Elena nodded.

"So let's just go talk to her."

"You'll still come with me?"

"Of course. Come on."

Together they went over to her parent's grave and they both sat down. Elena inhaled and exhaled another shaky breath. "H-hey mom, um..it's…it's me Elena yo-your daughter…" She looked to Damon unsure about what she just said.

"It's ok, go on." Damon encouraged as she looked up into his piercing sapphire eyes. His eyes seemed to reach inside her and give her the confidence she needed.

"Um…I know I haven't come to visit you and dad while I write recently, but I've been really busy. I'm sorry about that."

"Keep talking, they like hearing you talk." Damon told her.

"I'm still writing, not as much as I used to but I still write. I made some new friends. Stefan and Damon. Stefan has been helping me move on and start living again. You'd really like him. Um…this is Damon."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. I promise I'll take good care of your daughter."

"No, daddy, he isn't my boyfriend. Stefan is my boyfriend." Elena giggled.

Damon smiled. She was easily becoming more comfortable.

"No Mr. Tough guy you don't need to speak with either of them. They know if they don't take care of me Jeremy will hurt them. He learned from the best after all, right, Daddy?"

"I wouldn't dare mess with, Jeremy. That kid is dangerous, very protective of his big sister." Damon nodded even though he was kind of lying. He could easily take on Jeremy he was a vampire, but Jeremy was very protective of Elena.

Elena started talking about school and other things that didn't include him so he quietly excused himself to give her privacy. He was there to give her strength to push pass her fears and he had done that. Now she was off on her own. He was so proud of her.

In that moment he knew even if it made Stefan angry he was going to help Elena through this and he was going to make sure she never lost another person she cared about ever again. Because he loved her that much, he'd do anything for her no matter what it cost and no matter how much it angered Stefan.


End file.
